A Ninja's Fantasy
by MatriosIV
Summary: Son of a Samurai, Son of a ninja,what will happen to Naruto when the Lifestream gives him a chance to learn from great warriors past in both magick and blade? Pairing undecided, Crossoverish Naruto X Dissidia:FF. Rated M for gore and possible lemons
1. Chapter I

**So starts my first FanFiction on , like all beginner fanfictionists i do hope that you will review and give some good constructive criticism to tell me what you like or don't like about my writing style or story in general. I have had ideas on the pairings in the story however i will not be swayed on who they will be so you'll just have to wait for me to make up my mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO own naruto GWAHAHAHAHAHAA... did i mention its opposite day?**

**Thus I begin the story : A Ninja's Fantasy**

**

* * *

**Ninth of October

11:48 PM

South Konoha Medical

Twas a peaceful night as a cry resounded from one of the rooms in the hospital. The sound was a well known to a majority of medical staff, for it was the crying of a new born child. Within, the nurse present cut the cord connecting the child to its mother, the umbilical cord, while at the same time checking the gender of the newborn and following up by wrapping it in a baby blue blanket.

"It's a boy!!" the nurse happily chimed as she handed the crying baby to its mother, who gladly held him in slender her arms. Tears were flowing down here face not only for the pain that had not resided from giving labour but also happiness, happiness that she had another person to love and care for along with her husband who was standing next to her, holding her hand, like he always had.

"He's beautiful Kushina…" the husband solemnly whispered into the new mother's ear as he brushed her blazing red hair away from her sweaty face and stared into her tired and tearing green eyes. The nurse left the room quietly to let the newly enlarged family their time to bond.

"Yes, he is isn't he?" Kushina followed looking into the cooling deep blue eyes of her son and thumb brushing through his hair "did you hear that Naruto-kun? You've only just been born and yet you're already beautiful" she continued to cradle the new born and to his parents surprise Naruto stopped crying as he opened his eyes wide to look at his parents "he looks just like you Minato-kun… the same hair, the same eyes… I'm imagine you'll be popular with the girls when you grow up Naruto-kun, just like your father"

"Yeah…" was all Minato could say for the realisation just hit him he now has a child, call him selfish if you want but he thought about how would he balance taking care of his son with his previous works? Would he have to cut time to take care of his son or just leave the care taking to Kushina?

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

For the next few hours the trio simply cuddled together. However they would have gladly stayed longer were it not for the earthquake that shook the hospital and most likely the rest of Konoha judging from the strength of the quake. But, something was bothering Minato, it was the sound of the quake, it did not sound like a quake would and he would know being part of the ninja wars against Iwa, the village hidden in the stone, which had inhabitants that used their abilities to shake the earth. No its sound resembled a low growl.

Minato looked at the time… the clock on the table showed: 3:00 AM. Minato then shifted his gaze to his family, they were both sleeping peacefully and decided it would be the best time to make an escape to check what was happening, he hoped it was just another unexplainable force of nature.

Minato exited the hospital quietly and headed to his headquarters the Hokage Tower, after all he was the Hokage, to see if there were any reports of abnormal activity. He walked at a reasonable pace incase there was something abnormal happening but not fast enough to alarm as to people, leading them to believe that there was something wrong.

Upon reaching the towers main lobby he was assaulted by a barrage of reports but wherever he turned he could always hear four simple words that struck him hard "KONOHA IS UNDER ATTACK!!!"

Minato kept a cool head even though the ones around him were panicked like headless chickens, however his cool head did not stop the ones around him from being so loud as to totally nullify his ability to speak. So he took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs "SILENCE!!" then all was silent and Minato continued "all of you who are ninja prepare for battle, those who are not report to me in a calm and dignified manner… dismissed." Many of those who were there nodded and most left to prepare for the battle ahead of them. However Minato himself did not know who, or possibly what they were fighting against, the answer came in the first verbal report "H-Hokage-sama... w-we are being attacked b-by the Kyuubi… the nine tailed bijuu… it is bound to our direction, approaching the north walls of Konoha…" the reporter was silent as Minato's eyes widened then quickly narrowed.

"I see…" he spoke as he bowed his head just enough to keep his eyes from visibility.

"Hokage-sama? What are your orders sir?" the "reporter" questioned

Minato raised his head and answered the question "go... take those who are behind you and wake all the people of the village… tell ninja to prepare and civilians to start evacuating"

"sir… what of the shelters of the Hokage monument? Couldn't we hide there?" the reporter gave her idea

"no… this is a bijuu we are talking about… the greatest of all nine, it would capable of tearing down the monument in a blink of an eye so no… you must evacuate…" Minato explained and lowered his head once more thinking of a way from averting the destruction of his village without the use of 'that' technique. His wife and son would need him most now but he could see no way out. He raised his head up and spoke once more "wait…" the group of people ready to leave did just that.

"Hokage-sama?" one asked but all sharing a confused expression.

"don't go too far unless you see the village burn…" Minato explained "the whole village"

"O-okay Hokage-sama" and with that the group left to do their appointed task.

Another resounding rumble made its way across the air as the earth he stood on shook. Moments later he heard the voices of his comrades shouting battle cries, jutsus and of the sort and Minato said to himself "so… it begins" as he stood up and started to erupt in a yellow flash "and soon… it will end"

Minato arrived in front of the hospital with another yellow flash and calmly walked in noticing the calm around him. 'guess the news hasn't arrived here yet… I do hope it won't get here at all.' He thought as he walked passed quite a few rooms and stopped in front of one… room 195.

Slowly he reached for the door knob and grasped it tightly, twisting and pushing slowly it as to not make a sound as it opened and walked in with a stealthy manner. He looked on the bed and found his wife and child, both of which were sleeping, he was sure that they would have their lives changed in mere moments. Minato let a few tear drops slide down his cheek and moved towards the bed. Looking at his loving wife he whispered softly "…I'm sorry, that is all I can say and I hope that one day you could forgive me for what I am about to do to you, me and our son" he shifted his gaze to the baby that was Naruto and moved his own hands to lift the boy out of his mother's arms "N-Naruto to you I am sorry that I will never be there for you and your mother, that I will never see you grow up and find love, that I wont see you make a name for yourself. But I am most sorry to what I am going to do with you, I will burden you with a horrible curse that I am sure even if I try to stop them, the village will hate you for."

With that he proceeded to walk out of the room, only to bump into the previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The aged man noticed the bundle in the man's arms and knew his plans instantly and began to speak "Minato… don't to it I will gladly substitute as the container… even if it would kill me, which undoubtedly it will" Hiruzen cursed the way he said that as he knew he shouldn't have said it would kill him.

Minato looked back at the man and answered the aged Sarutobi's statement "I'm sorry Hiruzen but I must do this on my own and I couldn't die in peace knowing I would take you with me" and tried to walk past the elder only to be blocked by said elder.

"And you're to curse your son on the way?!" Hiruzen spoke loudly trying to shake Minato out of his ideas

"I can only trust him with this burden Hiruzen and if you die which figure of power will be left to protect him? His mother? We both know she holds almost no political power here."

Minato had a point however Hiruzen did not want to fall back and spoke more "then I will do the jutsu while you survive to protect him yourself!"

Minato sighed as he saw a problem "we both know that your years are numbering on their lower side and that may lead you to not fully sealing the beast away, you already know I wont let you die, and apart from you and me the only other person that knows of the jutsu is Jiraya-sensei and he's off who knows where… so it must be this way, and, if you wont move out of my way then I am sorry Hiruzen" and with those words he lunged forwards at unbelievable speeds that caught Hiruzen off guard but only for a moment.

"Minato stop this madness! I can do it!" opposed the old Hokage as he parried blow after blow of Minato's strikes.

"I am the Hokage now and it is MY duty to protect this village even if it costs my family, I'm sure they would understand my responsibilities!" Minato pushed forward with his son still in his arms, showing how truly skilled he was. The elder Sarutobi was forced back from the unrelenting flurry of blows.

"NO! Minato you are a fool then! This village is not only yours to protect! All the ninja of the village are here to protect it too! And thus I shall do it! I have enough life in me to do that at least! Then you will survive to be with your son!" the aged professor argued and continued to push the fact that he would live to be with his son as he tried to push Minato back down the hall with his own barrage of strikes, however unfruitful the attempt was.

"I have wasted enough time here! Sarutobi at least try to see to it that he becomes a hero! This will be the last time you see me Sarutobi and we should be solemn not fighting! But I know you would never let up, your spirit is too strong, so… good bye Sarutobi…" and with a quick yellow flash Minato was behind Hiruzen and knocked him out with a swift blow to the neck. Needless to say Hiruzen was surprised as he fell onto the ground with a resounding thud.

Minato had begun to make his way to the exit when he heard yells from outside "WAKE EVERYONE UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!!" from some of the more calm people whereas some simply yelled "RUN-AWAY!!." With that he knew he must go quickly lest Kushina wake. With a quick yellow flash he was gone.

Meanwhile in hospital room 195, the noise had gotten to Kushina and she started to rouse from her sleep and felt something missing or out of place… maybe both, then realisation hit her in the face with significant force "WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO?" she wailed at the top of her lungs as she jerked forward. She had a bad feeling and coupled with the fact that she heard screams of "the Kyuubi's gonna kill us!!" she knew of only one reason why Naruto was gone, how ever much Minato didn't like it, she knew of the 'that' Jutsu and dashed out of the room to find an unconscious Hiruzen on the floor and tried once to rouse him by slapping him in the face but achieved no response. Kushina was in too much of a hurry to care if the aged man would wake and left him on the hospital floor and dashed for the north side of Konoha in her hospital gown, she was slightly slower than a jonin ninja but that was due to the fact that she was a samurai not a ninja, nevertheless she was fast enough… She thought.

As she leapt across the roofs or the village she started to feel it, she was weakening, after all she had given birth only a few hours ago, any blood she may have lost had not been replenished. That's when she saw it, a monstrous figure, a massive mass of red, blood red, and it was in the middle of the north side of Konoha, littered around it were the remains of once strong buildings. Suddenly she felt energy rush into her but it did not feel like her own, she was so close to saving her son and husband from… himself?

To Kushina it mattered not who she was saving them from as long as they would be safe. It was all that mattered to her presently and she wouldn't care if she died along the way, as long as they were safe she wouldn't care, with that she continued to race towards the hulking beast.

Kushina had been running for at the most 3 minutes and was so close she could feel the power rolling off the beast in great waves, she slowed slightly at the power of the waves but ventured onwards. Until she spotted a man in a great white cloak that stood out in the night standing on top of a massive toad, the boss summon Gamabunta no doubt, she stood in shock as she saw the man jump onto the massive beast's head which she could clearly see as a fox now. That's when another wave hit her, not of power but of fear… he was going to do it in only mere moments and thus she used the majority of her power in one massive jump that would give her enough distance to reach the foxes head. Reach it she did but all in vain as the Hokage finished up his jutsu which had its chant muted by the terrifying roar of the fox below them. Kushina lunged out to them only to see Minato smiling and waving goodbye to her as he cried and held their son. A great explosion of light and sound erupted which seemed ethereal as it did not effect the surroundings apart from a strong wind which blew all close by away. Gamabunta was dispelled as the link keeping him in the realm was gone.

Kushina cried as she flew through the air at high velocities, she had lost her husband and most likely her child if he was affected like she was, the force of impact with the ground would most definitely kill him. So she cried as she closed her eyes half hoping that the inevitable impact with the ground would kill her too… "I'll see you soon Minato" she whispered

What Kushina did not know however was that Naruto was not sent through the air like she was, as a matter of fact he was slowly lowered down to the ground by an unseen force though some claim that they saw wispy red tendrils leading him down softly onto the ground. For whatever the reason, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto had survived… amidst all the death and chaos.

* * *

**Well.... how is that for a first chapter? Anyway please tell me what you think, constructive criticism welcome, flames maybe... depending on color(YAY RED AND BLUE!)**


	2. Chapter II

**WELL... heres the second chapter then...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CANON NARUTO CHARACTERS (but i can dream right?)**

**WARNING(i guess): GORE, HORROR(ish)**

* * *

Almost five years later…

October 9

It was truly a sight to behold as a great number of forest creatures leapt, scurried and ran towards the small sitting boy who wore a simple outfit of black on black, tee-shirt and shorts, his hair resembling an unkempt spiky yellow mop the. Creatures gathered around him, nuzzled him with their snouts, lay next to or perched on him. The boy stroked or petted them one by one and left a small fox kit on his lap for last, he looked at it curiously and followed by looking around to see any figures of similar shape and found none and he spoke with a kind voice "h-hey… where are you parents? Your family?" the kit simply looked back up at him with shining wet eyes. "Well then!" the boy exclaimed as he slowly rose to his feet to prevent surprising the animals on him and exposed his small stature of a few feet tall, "I, Uzumaki Naruto will help you find them!" he proclaimed loudly with glee and a kind smile on his face. He knew that the kit would find its way but Naruto enjoyed the company of animals and any excuse to stay with them would work for him, it was at least three hours past his bed time of seven o'clock, I would say that's a lot of animal orientated excuses, not that anyone would care. The rest of the animals left the kit and Naruto to their 'fox hunt'. Naruto looked at the fox kit closely, staring into it's eyes as if communicating telepathically, but of course that was impossible, Naruto's concentration had wavered as the fox kit gave is nose a quick lick. Naruto laughed at the tickling sensation and scratched the fox behind the ears, to which it started to purr.

It had always given Naruto great pleasure in knowing that someone or something was enjoying what he was doing, animals were no exception, in fact it was animals to which he took the greatest pleasure knowing that he had their gratitude as they were almost always the only ones to show the gratitude that Naruto desired. He stopped scratching for a moment and looked at the kit in his arms and smiled at it then placed it on the forest floor.

He looked down at it as it looked up at him, it wasn't uncommon for Naruto to have these sorts of lapses in thought when he looked an animal in the eyes as it looked back, especially the young ones. Eventually Naruto snapped out of his daze and the kit started to run around him a few times before continuing off into the forest.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm supposed to help you get beck to your family remember!" Naruto yelled as he followed the kit, giggling along the way, a happy smile pasted on his face.

The kit was quick, however not quick enough for Naruto to fall behind so when it suddenly slowed, Naruto immediately caught up. The kit had started to walk towards a tree which seemed hollow, a hypothesis made by Naruto as he noticed cracks which allowed him to see straight through the tree. Naruto stood back and watched in amusement as the young fox slipped in under an uprooted root and made its way into the tree, from which Naruto heard scuttling which he presumed were the kit's family. Naruto smiled as he spoke, "then I'll see you again tomorrow, kay?" and was quite pleased as the small kit came back out the den and jumped onto Naruto and gave him a good licking, maybe it was a way of saying thank you or yes Naruto thought, either way he was glad he could have moments like these with the surrounding animals. However he couldn't help but have a bit of envy for the animal, it seemed so carefree AND it had parents, he was never gifted with parents even though he wished he did. Nevertheless he would have to live with it and tomorrow was 'that' day so most likely a new trial, or old one depending on how you'd see it, would be faced.

Naruto gave the kit one last scratch behind the ears be for leaving it to its family, he once again smiled as the small fox ran back to its family. A small tear dropped from Naruto's eyes and rolled down his cheek and eventually falling off his face, he wondered "in another life… maybe I was like that." Naruto truly believed in reincarnation for if it was not real, how would same mistake that were taught to be avoided repeated in such a familiar way, how would love at first sight exist were the couple not lovers in their previous life. Naruto decided to head back to his most likely ravaged apartment and re-think his beliefs, it was a good way of keeping his mind off of the cruel stares and comments of the village citizens in the village hidden in the leaves.

When Naruto left the forest another thought entered his mind, dreams… what were they? To him they were windows into your past and maybe even future lives. Maybe it was him being hopeful as in those dreams he was always held by a red haired woman who always warmed his heart when he thought about her, it was a dream, maybe, but he could always hope that he would find that woman in this life.

Naruto wasn't surprised that there were so many people awake at this time due to the fact that tomorrow was the festival of the fallen, the a celebration that commemorated the fall of many comrades as well as the defeat of the Kyuubi no kitsune five years ago.

There was another thought for Naruto… kitsune, a demon fox… what made it a demon in the first place? Is it just another unexplainable phenomenon that humans are too scared of so they place names? Naruto thought of the kit previously and imagined it a kitsune, Naruto's opinion and feelings wouldn't change towards the animal as it was merely a kit and all children, no matter the race, should have a family to love and be loved by, he was the only exception he knew, however, Naruto was glad that he was the hated orphan as it meant another child would not have to face that fate, he had changed at least a single life by being alive and that alone felt good to Naruto, it gave him a significance to the world in his opinion, that child he gave another life may grow up to be great. Naruto collected his new thoughts into a small mental bundle to think about for later as he approached his ransacked apartment and entered through the main entrance of the compound, his was at the very bottom, in Naruto's optimistic opinion it was simply less stairs to walk up, even if the villagers had easy access to it. He walked into the room with his smile though different to the one he gave to the fox kit, he didn't have to open the door as there was no door to open, whistling cheerful tune he tried to pull up the splintery board of wood that he called a door, which he eventually replaced to where it was supposed to be, with that he jumped onto his small hard bed and drifted off to meet that woman in his dreams.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the walls of a warm well kept room as he felt her warmth surround him as she held her close to her chest and kissed his head, Naruto could cry right there, being so close to her, sharing each others warmth he turned to face her and saw her perfect red eyes and plump red lips which leaned forward to capture with his own but be stopped by a smooth slender finger to the lips and a pair of lips he was trying to claim pressing on his forehead. He turned to face away from her again, smiling, as she tightened her grip on him, pulling him closer to. Her love flowing into him and Naruto loved every bit of it he always wanted this and he did what came naturally, he cried, with happiness, joy, pure bliss, call it what you want and that was what Naruto felt right now. Naruto shifted slightly when he heard a warm voice from behind him "baby? W-what's wrong, is something wrong?".

Naruto shook his head and continued to cry and the woman that held him asked again "b-baby… please tell me what's wrong… are you okay?"

Naruto simply rubbed his head into her shoulder as he spoke back "no… nothing is wrong". Naruto began to smile as this had to be the best moment of his life… he was no longer alone, he had someone who loved him and he could love back it had seemed.

That same warm voice spoke again as she took a slender hand and started to run it through Naruto's hair "baby… I love you" Naruto smiled slowly as he immediately became hooked onto those words and asked "c-can you tell me that again?"

She lay her chin on the crook of Naruto's neck as she replied to the request "I'll tell you however much you want baby… I love you, I love you, I love you… and that will never change"

Naruto felt another wave of tears coming to his eyes as he began to speak "I love you too '-------' "

Naruto's eyes widened as he didn't under stand the situation and didn't notice a chip of black coming from the walls of the room they were in.

"I'm sorry baby… what was that?" She asked him as she loosened her grip on him

Naruto tried again calmly "I said I love you '-------' " Naruto started to become nervous, what was happening? Why couldn't he say her name? again not noticing that the chip of black had turned into a cluster of cracks

"B-baby? You're starting to scare me" she said with a shaky voice, again her grip loosening more.

Naruto turned to face her as he tried one more time "I said I lo…" his eyes widened at what he saw… her face, her beautiful face was taken away, she looked like a flat faced manikin "no way…" he whispered "no, no, no, no.." he continued starting to get louder as his comprehension of the situation was next to naught, where had his love gone? The manikin turned to face him and tilted its head to a side, a gesture that usually gave an endearing effect, but this was not the case it scared Naruto to no end "no! NO!" Naruto exploded "T-THIS ISNT R-RIGHT!!"

Suddenly the manikin exploded, releasing a large amount of red liquid which had to be blood and chunks of flesh and organs. Naruto lifted his arms and looked at them, they were soaked in blood… her blood. He looked up to finally notice the growing cracks on the wall "w-what?" the cracks continued to grow and make their way to the edges of the wall where it stopped "h-huh?"

Naruto looked at the wall for a few seconds until it exploded and a giant manikin head was seen on the other side and a giant hand burst through the wall claiming Naruto in its grasp and in one swift motion opened its previously non existent mouth giving a clear view of the razor sharp teeth that were set in circles and spinning at great speed, looking like a multi bladed blender, and threw Naruto in, where he was engulfed in darkness where _her_ voice was heard shrieking in pain.

Naruto looked around to see _her_ being tortured by many faceless manikins "NO! DON'T HURT HER!" But it was too late she was already half dead, what was half quickly became full in the most gruesome ways, she begged at the top of her voice for some sort of redemption and looked at Naruto for help but too late it seemed as the manikins as then stabbed their arms into her body and pulled her apart, piece by piece.

"n-no… no…" was all Naruto could manage as he saw _her_ being pulled apart. He cried… he cried for her as the manikins started making their way to him, he didn't care in the least, he was focused solely at her remains, her miraculously intact face slightly covered by her rouge strand of hair, her lifeless red orbs for eyes. The manikins had made their way to Naruto and prepare to do the same to him what they did to _her_ , Naruto merely stared at the bloody holes littering her body, then again at her beautiful face, stained with her own blood, it was the last thing he saw as he felt numerous objects enter his body and blacked out.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

"AHHH!" Naruto jerked forwards into a sitting position, shivering and drenched with sweat, eyes full of tears, he quickly observed his surroundings. Naruto had found himself back in his rundown apartment, looking at the cracks between the boards covering his window with his puffy red eyes, he knew it was morning by the thin trickle of light coming through. Naruto had realised that the past happening was just a dream, however that did not comfort him due to his beliefs, if dreams were glimpses of the past, then that could and probably would happen again, maybe it didn't play out exactly like that but it could have held a symbolic message. Naruto remembered the beginning of the dream, her, he wanted to find her and protect her from those manikin, whatever they may be in reality.

Naruto slid out of his bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom as he wiped the wet sleep out of his eyes for the purpose of taking a shower to cool himself down, both body and mind, he locked the door behind him as he entered the bathroom and then turned the water on. Water in Naruto's apartment was always cold, but like anything else that was experienced repeatedly, he got used to it. He hopped into the cubicle with his back facing the shower head which spewed out water that bit into Naruto's skin with cold. In Naruto's case, taking a bath was always just having water on you as you scrubbed yourself, which in a way worked too. Still more thoughts entered his mind 'water… a constantly shape shifting mass only the taking shape a fixed of its container.' Naruto had agreed with himself long ago that these constant questions would pay off sooner or later, as if his mind was preparing itself for the future even if he didn't know how it would help.

Soon enough Naruto had calmed down and his body cooled to a degree, he raised his hand to turn off the water, he grasped the knob and turned it, as he did the water weakened until it became a slight dripping, Naruto took his hands off the knob and reached out to grab his towel which was always next to his shower as he couldn't risk washing it because it was his only towel. Stepping out of the cubicle Naruto dried himself off and grabbed the clothes he just wore and put them on again causing dark and slightly shiny spots to appear where he hadn't dried properly, again they were his only clothes so he couldn't really wash them. Naruto felt refreshed as he put his towel back on it's rack and exited the bathroom.

Naruto didn't own a clock so he only really knew the time when he entered the apartment complex's hallway which had a clock for public use. Naruto exited his bathroom and promptly his apartment, not bothering to lock the door. Naruto entered the hallway and took a hidden glance towards the hallway clock which showed 11:30, though it was for public use the landowners had always said that he wasn't part of the public, whatever that meant. By no means Naruto was no animal loving idiot orphan, the animal loving orphan part was correct, however, if one were to give him an IQ test he would probably earn a higher score than that of the majority of the villagers teenagers, no he wasn't taught, rather he had to pay attention to everything at all times to avoid trouble that was conjured specifically for him. When shop-owners would falsify facts he could always pose an extremely effective argument, if it was a fair argument he would have always won, but they always cheated in one way or another. So Naruto had gathered information from conversations and any signs he took notice of when he passed by, even some information that would usually only be learnt when going through puberty which slightly disturbed him at first. Eventually he even learnt how to read his surroundings well enough to incorporate them into his arguments and his data bank of a brain.

Naruto made his way to the entrance of the building as he started to smile and place his hands behind his neck (there is only really one position you can do that anyway), steeling himself for the villagers usual behaviour, he made his way outside before quickly catching an interesting scene across the road, it seemed to be two lovers. Naruto tucked away his smile as his expression softened, looking at the pair. The two were 'laying' down on a bench, the man sitting down on the bench with his head leaning sideways onto his lover's, the female basically laid down on her back on the man with her head resting on the crook of his neck and being held up by a strong pair of arms around the waist. Naruto gave a genuine smile, in times like this with all the wars going on such peaceful love was rare and highly sought after him being no exception, he hoped there would even be a slim chance that all the war and such would be gone when he came to that point in life. Naruto snapped out of his fascination and re-replaced his genuine smile with his other one as he walked towards the forest he was yesterday to get some quiet before anything dramatic would happen, which at this time of year would be inevitable. As Naruto returned to the forest one of the main principals that Naruto had entered his mind again "It is not how you handle the victories in life and the people who adore you for them that you should remember, rather it is how you handled your worst moments and came out laughing with those who suffered those moments with you," he had come up with that one himself though there are many sayings like it, and knew it to be true as what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and to him, the closer to death the stronger you get… after the experience that is, winning an easy battle is as good as no battle at all.

As Naruto entered the forest he was greeted with a peculiar sight, a fox kit seemed to be waiting for him, it wasn't that it wasn't abnormal for some of the creatures to greet him when he came to the forest, rather it was abnormal that they would greet him today when they usually avoided him in this exact day every year. "hey… what cha doing here?" Naruto 'tried' to question, the kit yipped at him and ran round his position. Naruto sighed as he walked deeper into the forest hoping that the fox would go away for the sake of its own well being, much to Naruto's dismay, it didn't. Naruto decided that maybe this wasn't a bad thing, he never had any companions the previous years maybe this would be better. He looked at the kit as he sat down and leant on a tree, the kit too sat down but on its hind legs with it's fluffy, silky tail waving behind it, Naruto hadn't noticed it before but this fox kit had a huge tail for it's size, it was at least one and a half times as long as it's body and at its thickest point the fur was the same thickness as the body it belonged to, maybe it had a bloodline? Naruto chuckled to himself, an awfully cute bloodline.

With nothing to do the kit rolled up into a ball next to Naruto and fell asleep, Naruto still looking at the fox spoke as he pet it "yeah… I'm bored too."

'The thing really looks like a ball of fuzz now, with that tail of it's wrapped like that' Naruto giggled as he thought 'y-know a nap doesn't sound bad.'

True that Naruto had basically just woken up but with nothing to do might as well gather energy by sleeping. He could always use all the energy he could get, especially without eating and all… Naruto just remembered that he hadn't actually had anything to eat, however he never really minded waiting for food, there was a plentiful amount of berries and herbs in the forest anyways. With those thoughts Naruto snuggled into the fox kit and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

Before Naruto knew it he was awake again and the sky was dark, shifting slightly he must have woken the fox kit as it now stirred, unrolling itself out and taking a long stretch with a yawn. Looking around the area there was no visual clues of festivities, however he could hear the music and laughter emanating from the more crowded parts of the village. Naruto's eyes took a deadly serious disposition for he knew, amongst the voices he could hear, a few of them belonged to those who would hunt him in only a short while. He smiled at the fox kit and tried to shoo it away for its own good, but it was a stubborn one and curled closer to him.

Naruto hadn't really noticed it until now but this fox seemed to take an intense liking to him, like the canine partners of the Inuzuka to their human counterparts. Naruto would have to see what happens if he gets through his dilemma, maybe he would even take in the fox kit to raise it as his vulpine partner. But again, that would have to wait until after the dilemma at hand has passed. Naruto picked the kit up by the loose skin on its neck and placed it in a tree hollow to wait for whatever what going to happen to finish. Naruto raised his hand and pet the fox on its head as he spoke "stay here and wait for me kay?", he got an answer of a short yip, a lick on the nose which he held too close to the kit and the kit returning into its fuzzy ball forme.

'wow… he actually listened' Naruto thought as he moved to a more open spot in the forest in hope that the villagers would find him quicker and get the usual done with, half expecting the fox kit to jump out of the tree and follow him. Apon reaching a decent sized clearing, Naruto began to look for some thing to eat, he had learnt what was edible and non-edible from what the animals ate. He laughed at that, it was the animals that had taught him to eat, not even his own kind. Searching through a bush Naruto had plucked a few bunches of berries and found four ripe apples, this was quite a large amount Naruto found, he would usually only find one or two bunches and unripe apples so he considered himself lucky. Holding his fruit Naruto sat under a tree and started to eat, savouring the sweet and sour tastes of the fruits he picked. He had gone through three fourths of his berries and two of his apples when he noticed that the music had stopped, however he did not know for how long the music had been off so he took some of his berries and hid the rest of his fruit under a bush. It was then that he heard loud rustling of bushes, he knew what the animals of the forest sounded like and it was not like this. They had finally come for him. A group of civilians and ninja appeared from where the sounds were coming from, one of them spotted Naruto and promptly showed it, "THERE HE IS" he shouted as he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto grumbled to himself as it seemed that this one seemed to be sober, the sober ones were always more accurate. As they all turned to face Naruto, another spoke up noticing that Naruto wasn't running like he had during the previous 'hunts' "so… have you finally given up? Are you willing to die now?!"

"Die? Cant we speak like civil people?" Naruto asked for the sake of asking as he raised his arm to scratch the back of his head.

"civil?!" another one started to speak with angry sarcasm "why didn't you say that when you were killing everyone?!" he gripped his menacing looking pitchfork with both hands and he slowly walked to Naruto in hopes of not scaring him into a run.

"killing everyone? I can't say that I remember that event…" Naruto answered the question, still scratching the back of his head.

A majority of the angry mobbers glared daggers at him, sending a miniscule amount of killing intent at the blonde while the more shitfaced of the group let their gazes wonder as they tried to remember why they were there in the first place. Again one rose up to speak, this one holding a rather dim burning torch "the day you killed everyone exactly five years ago!"

Rather slowly the mob made its way to Naruto while said person spoke once more hopelessly trying to dissuade them from going through this again "if I remember correctly… I'm five years old, if I could ask how could a newborn ever 'kill everyone'?" apparently the mob got tired of conversation and started to charge across the small area that separated them from the boy, upon reaching the boy one of the less skilled villagers clubbed him on the head with a torch promptly knocking Naruto out, and with that Naruto was lost to unconsciousness and maybe death.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

…

Naruto opened his eyes to an unexpected sight "well… this is new" he commented while looking around to see all he could. Unfortunately he wasn't too lucky. He seemed to be suspended in an endless space, he looked 'down' to his body which he could see clearly which meant there was some sort of light unless this place went against 'normal' physics which seemed to be the case as there seemed to be no source of light and the shadow tone seemed even from all vantage points.

Naruto checked his body for anything abnormal or missing and found not a speck of dust out of place. What he tried next was to move through the 'space'. However he was interrupted by a rather bright green stream of… light? Naruto looked 'up' at the light and saw many strands of this light weaving together towards somewhere near his position. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the spectacle, it wasn't often he saw dancing lights but it was over all to fast as the strands had culminated to a single point in the form of a wispy green ball of light.

Curious as he was Naruto couldn't help but let a few words out his mouth "what's next?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he didn't expect an answer in the form of a low powerful voice "what's next is you listening to me…"

* * *

**Well there you go, the second chapter of A Ninja's Fantasy**

**(PS i added both A/N because if i didn't the word count would be 4,**_**666**_**)  
**

**REVIEW!!!! Please??  
**


End file.
